Ever Dated a Quidditch Player, Evans?
by twilightstargazer
Summary: Because really, quidditch players are are so much more date-able. Or at least according to Jamie Potter. Genderbent! L/J. Oneshot


_**A/N: Inspired by the artwork of burdge on tumblr. And because the entire genderbent idea of the marauders have been getting a lot more love lately, so I decided to try my hand.**_

_**Hope you liked it! :)**_

* * *

**Ever Dated a Quidditch Player, Evans?**

"Watch it there, Potter!" yelled Sierra, as she threw a strawberry at the girl with messy, dark curls. The girl, Potter bas Sierra had called her, broke out of her reverie and caught the flying fruit before it could make contact with the side of her face. She grinned at Sierra and bit into the fruit.

"Try harder next time, Black!" she responded.

Rena and Penelope snickered next to her, while Sierra shrugged and looked at the other girl. There was a wicked glint in her grey eyes as she innocently stated, "But I had to do something to tear your eyes away from Evans, Jamie." Sierra brushed a piece of her own dark hair over her shoulder all while trying to not look too smug.

Other than the tips of her ears turning a slight pink, Jamie seemed rather unfazed at the fact of getting caught staring at the boy, Liam Evans, who sat a few seats away, conversing lightly with his friends. She raised an eyebrow at Sierra and turned around once more.

"Alright Evans?" she asked the redheaded boy loudly. She had the pleasure in seeing him slightly jump. He looked adorable when startled, she thought. Then again, Jamie thought Liam always looked adorable. Having caught his attention, she waved and blew a kiss to him.

However, once Liam realised that it was simply Jamie, his surprised expression immediately turned into a frown.

"What do you want, Potter?" he asked exasperatedly, slightly narrowing his eyes at her. This didn't faze Jamie, as she simply smiled even wider.

"I want a lot of things, Evans. You going on a date with me is one of them," she chirped sweetly, sending a saccharine grin at the boy.

"You ask me that everyday Potter. The answer still hasn't changed," he said flatly, going back to his breakfast.

Jamie, either wholly ignoring or completely disregarding the fact that Liam thought the conversation was finished, shrugged and said, "Can't blame a girl for trying." She smiled pleasantly at him once more before casually asking, "So Evans, ever dated a quidditch player?" as she conspicuously tugged on her quidditch robes. A hand immediately darted to the mass of curly dark hair to run through it, merely out of habit.

He ignored her and left Gryffindor table. "Give it a rest, Jamie," advised Marcus McKinnon from beside the now vacant seat.

Jamie didn't. Instead, she pushed her plate her plate forward and scrambled after him, nearly tripping over her robes in her haste. She caught up to him quite easily; he wasn't exactly walking fast.

"You didn't answer my question," she said coquettishly, poking him in the shoulder as she pushed up her glasses, which had slipped down the bridge of her nose during the little jog from the Great Hall to here.

"I didn't intend to."

Jamie stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes at the back of his head suspiciously. "Does that mean you did?" she accused. "Who is she? Oh, I bet it was Ravenclaw's Seeker, Cecelia what's her name; she's had a crush on you since Merlin knows how long, the troll…" Jamie trailed off, muttering angrily to herself while Liam had stopped walking to stare at her, doing a poor job at hiding a growing grin at Jamie's antics.

"No, it wasn't," he said amusedly. "And even if it was, I wouldn't tell you. Not all of us like to flaunt our social lives. Besides, what's so great about dating a quidditch player?"

Jamie waggled her eyebrows, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. "It's something that's not easily explained in words; perhaps I should show you," she said lasciviously. She took a step towards him and her hand casually wandered up his arm to rest on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "There's an empty classroom right there."

Liam gave her a withering look and muttered, mostly to himself, "And here I thought we were actually having an alright-ish conversation."

Jamie's grin faltered a bit, but only just. "Sorry," she said, meeting his eyes. She retracted her hand and took several steps back.

They stood there in the hallway awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. Eventually, Jamie cleared her throat and asked him, "So, are you going to quidditch match?"

"Obviously," he snorted, rolling his eyes.

Jamie grinned. "Excellent." However, she eyed his chosen outfit for the day: a pair of jeans and trainers with a dark gold jumper and dark jacket thrown over it. "You're not wearing that to match, are you?"

Liam looked down. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked, confused.

"You have the house pride of a tea kettle," she replied bluntly.

"What- No I don't!"

"Yes you do," she nodded. Jamie riffled around her robe pockets for a moment before pulling out her wand. Liam eyed it carefully. Jamie rolled her eyes. "Relax; I'm not going to hex you," she scoffed.

"I wouldn't put it past you," he said succinctly.

"Shut up," commanded Jamie. Concentrating hard, she flicked her wand, causing a large hat to appear on his head which blinked 'Go Go Gryffindor!' in red and gold lights and a pair of matching sparklers made their ways into his hands. However, what Jamie took pride in the most, was the fact that his face was now painted entirely red, with a gold lion on one cheek. The red paint clashed horrendously with Liam's already red hair, leading him to look like a tomato.

"Much better," she laughed.

Liam looked at her confusedly for a moment, before catching a glimpse of himself in a window pane.

"Jamie!" he yelled at the girl who was leaning against the wall trying to control her hysterics.

"What did you do?" Liam hissed at her. He hesitantly touched his face, mouth hanging open in terror.

"I made you a bit more festive," she said proudly threw her laughter.

Growling slightly, Liam threw the sparklers on the floor and tore the hat off his had before magicking them away. Jamie meanwhile could not stop laughing for the life of her. She thought that his expression when he realised what she had done was just too adorable. And, of course, the face paint. That was the icing on the already too delicious cake.

"Oh yeah, have your kicks now, Potter," he said grumpily, crossing his arms across his chest in an attempt to look scary. Somehow, that façade was hard to maintain when in the presence of Jamie Potter along with the fact that he now resembled a tomato, what with the face paint. "I'll get you eventually." Liam was fighting the smile that threatened to appear on his lips. Maybe this was just a bit funny. Only a bit though. He needn't Jamie's head get in larger.

"You wouldn't do that now," she said, smiling at him. "I have a quidditch game to go win."

"All the better reason to." Damn it; the smile won.

She laughed again and patted his arm before walking towards the door, hips swaying ever so slightly as she continued laughing. Just before stepping outside, she turned back around. Liam could make out the spark in her eyes from where he was standing.

"Oi Evans! Since you're so hell bent on not showing any house pride," she said, mocking him just a bit, "Can I at least get a good luck kiss?"

"Bugger off Potter; when you win your quidditch match, then we can discuss that," Liam called over his shoulder as he walked up the steps, taking pride in making her, the _Jamie Potter_, quidditch goddess and saucy little minx, go _speechless_.

After pinching herself to make sure that she head correctly, Jamie shook her head and yelled, "Or we could discuss it now!"

Liam didn't respond.

"Evans!" she shouted. She swore she heard him laugh, but thought nothing of it as he was surely far gone by now. Swiping a hand through her hair, Jamie straightened her glasses and walked out towards the pitch, having half the mind to run after the bastard and ask him if he was in fact serious, (she certainly wouldn't mind discussing _it_ now; for once, quidditch could wait) all the while thinking of the red haired, green eyed idiot that made her feel butterflies the whole time.

* * *

_**A/N: So what did you think? Do like genderbent characters? Tell me in a review!**_

_**~Nai**_

_**:)**_


End file.
